The following invention is generally related to instrumentalities known as gaming devices. More specifically, the instant invention is directed to a gaming device intended to be deployed in a casino which accepts wagering.
Casinos and their patrons have an insatiable thirst for novelty in the gaming machines in which a player embarks upon a wagering proposition using the gaming device. More and more floor space in a casino has been devoted to gaming devices because of consumer acceptance. A player can move at one""s personal pace as compared to table games and can select from an astounding array of different propositions and themes. Casino""s have found gaming machines to be durable, popular and not labor intensive.
As a consequence, there is an ongoing endeavor to provide gaming machines which provide patrons with a fresh product that offers varying betting propositions and opportunities.
The instant invention is distinguishable over prior gaming devices in that the gaming premise is intuitive, the game is easy to understand and provides players with a high degree of excitement along with visual and auditory stimulus.
More particularly, the instant invention initiates with a display evocative of a mechanical reel. It may be a mechanical reel in actuality or a video depiction thereof. The reel defines a primary game which when played includes a multiplicity of paylines activated preferably as a function of the magnitude of the wager made by the player. The larger the wager the more paylines are activated. A paytable is provided which alerts the player as to which combination of symbols on the reel are recognized as worthy of providing an award should the symbols appear on a payline. Special symbols are also provided. A special symbol will immediately induce advancement to a bonus round and preferably includes an initial posting of credits associated with the initiation of the bonus event. At least one symbol is required to appear and perhaps preferably several matching symbols along a payline to trigger a bonus event.
A first bonus event involves a playing path that a simulated character such as a dog is required to traverse. The number of steps that the simulated character takes is determined by a spinner located in a video screen which the player activates, preferably by touching. In this first bonus event, preferably a certain number of spins are allocated the player. Each time the character lands on a spot on the path which correlates to a credit value, that credit value is posted to the player""s account. In addition, along the playing path are spaces which, if the character advances and stops thereat, signals the end of the bonus event. These spaces which indicate the end of the bonus event are entitled xe2x80x9cGo Homexe2x80x9d. Should the player advance the character to the terminus of the playing path, a second bonus round evolves, known as xe2x80x9cEasy Streetxe2x80x9d.
In addition, the symbols on the reel may allow the player to advance directly to the second bonus round, Easy Street, without the intervening first bonus round where the character advances along a path. In any event, the player, at the threshold of Easy Street sees the on screen character in a vehicle traveling down a road having a plurality of mercantile establishments along the road. The character""s vehicle stops at one of the establishments for a final determination of the player""s second bonus for the posting of further credits. The character and vehicle may stop at an establishment as a function of a random operation associated with the processor, or may be designated by the player by touching an appropriate decision making button on the display. Once the character has stopped at the chosen establishment, a final posting of additional credits due the player is incremented on a credit meter and the second of the two bonus rounds is terminated whereupon the player is prompted to play again.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and novel gaming device and method.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above which is relatively intuitive to understand, has eye appeal and provides enhanced enjoyment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above which is readily recognizable and lends itself to standardization so that the same game at various machines can be readily identified.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above which allows a player the opportunity to advance serially to a plurality of bonus events and also to engage the bonus events not in series.
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device, comprising, in combination: wager accepting means, a display, means for operating said display as a function of activating said wager accepting means, a primary game on said display having particular outcomes thereon, and first and second bonus games, both of said games are accessed via said particular outcomes on said primary game, said first bonus game includes means to play said second bonus game.
Viewed from a second vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device, comprising, in combination: wager means, a display, a processor and random generator means coupled to said wager means and said display to generate a primary game on said display upon activation of said wager means, a first bonus game enabled by a certain outcome from said primary game, and a second bonus game enabled by a certain outcome from said first bonus game.
Viewed from a third vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provided a gaming method, the steps including: accepting a wager, displaying a primary game, providing a primary game outcome which leads to a first bonus game, and providing a first bonus game outcome which leads to a second bonus game.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.